


Дни солнца

by Thexalux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: В маленькой трещине между мирами у них появилось несколько вечностей, полных солнца, чтобы принять решения и осознать свою дорогу.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Дни солнца

**Author's Note:**

> 215 серия  
> 2014 год

_— Чидори!_

_— Расенган!_

_Мир снова замер на грани между тенью и светом, между молнией и ветром, между Саске и Наруто. Этот раскол — эта трещина, место их соприкосновение, — будто по шву распороло целый мир._

***

Саске открыл глаза, но ничего не увидел. Смутные и неясные тени бродили кругом. Он чувствовал холод и снег. Белые хлопья падали ему на лицо, но он не мог их увидеть, только чувствовал холодное мягкое покалывание, то на лбу, то на щеках.

«Саске», — позвал его голос брата, и Саске приподнялся. Слышать этот голос было больно и стыдно. — «Саске».

— Брат, — шепнул Саске, — где ты?

Ответа не было. Саске горько хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги. Снег захрустел в такт его неторопливым неуклюжим шагам. Он устал, выдохся.

Ветер надсадно свистел, кидая горстями снег прямо в лицо. Саске приходилось жмуриться, хотя его глаза почти ничего не видели. Над головой грохотал гром, и ломаные молнии то и дело озаряли тяжёлые тучные облака.

Саске шёл вперед просто потому, что не идти не мог. Голоса Итачи он больше не слышал, но всё равно направлялся туда, откуда этот голос, насколько он мог вспомнить, доносился. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но когда он, измождённый, опустился прямо в снег, ноги ныли. Он очень устал. Сегодняшний день был слишком переполнен потрясениями. Он исчерпал себя.

Саске усмехнулся и лёг. Мягкий снег почти не таял под его замёрзшим телом. Дыхание еле-еле подтапливало пушистые края снежной простыни.

«Интересно, где я? — впервые задался он вопросом с тех пор, как очутился здесь. — Что это такое и что будет со мной настоящим, если я здесь умру?».

Мысли не вызывали никаких чувств, будто Саске израсходовал лимит эмоций на сегодня. Не было страха, отчаяния, ненависти. Ничего не было. Потускневшие глаза ничего не видели. Он сам ничего не видел. И его сердце тоже ничего не видело. И это не вызывало даже досады.

«Холодно...», — успел подумать Саске, перед тем как заснуть.

«Саске... Саске!»

Так кричать мог только Наруто. Саске вздрогнул. Кто-то держал его за руку, тряс за плечо.

— На... Наруто? — с трудом выдохнул Саске. Посиневшие губы не двигались, на ресницах стояли снежинки. Приоткрыв глаза, Саске смог различить только тусклое пятно рыжего цвета. Далёкое-далёкое пятно. Будто из прошлого. И голос звучал надрывно. Будто это был Наруто из прошлого.

— Саске! Саске! Ты не можешь тут умереть!

«Почему?», — хотелось ему спросить, но он не смог повторно разомкнуть губ. Было странно, но Саске показалось, будто у Наруто красные глаза Кьюби, будто он плачет и он — это тот Наруто, истыканный иголками, которому всего двенадцать лет.

— Саске! 

Этот Наруто всё звал, но Саске уже не отзывался. Ему подумалось, что очень странно встретить здесь Наруто из прошлого, когда он сам из настоящего. Он хотел было уснуть снова.

«Кажется, мне снился Итачи», — пронеслась в голове мысль, и Саске улыбнулся про себя: если так, ему бы очень хотелось досмотреть этот сон...

— Нет! Ты не можешь!!!

Саске услышал только звонкий шлепок, и щеке стало горячо. 

— Тебе нужно идти!

Куда идти и зачем, Наруто, конечно же, не сказал. Он, младше Саске на четыре года, изо всех сил попытался поставить его на ноги. Снова что-то кричал, но уже рук не распускал. 

Саске обречённо вздохнул и поднялся. Когда он отряхнулся, Наруто уже не было. Только чьи-то шаги затихали вдалеке.

«Или это был тот Наруто, с которым мы дрались в Долине Завершения?», — задался Саске внезапным вопросом, на который не было желания отвечать.

— Если я продолжу путь, найду ли я тебя, брат?..

Саске поднял голову вверх. Но на этот вопрос ему никто отвечать не собирался.

***

Наруто сидел на зеленом склоне. Ветер нежно гладил траву, ворошил светлые волосы. Раскинувшийся кругом белый сверкающий мир манил к себе, но Наруто ждал. Он не мог сдвинуться с места — назад пути для него не было, а вперёд он не хотел уходить один.

«Хотя это было бы честно, — подумал он внезапно. — Хоть однажды тебе пришлось бы догонять меня, а не наоборот... Саске».

Но Наруто боялся. Боялся, что Саске просто не дойдёт до этого спуска, не захочет догонять, а потому он ждал, и готов был ждать всю жизнь.

— Ты чего расселся, дурень?

Наруто вздрогнул и обернулся. Над ним возвышался Саске. Он стоял, держась рукой за пояс с катаной, смотрел надменно, свысока, чуть задрав голову. Белый мир высвечивал силуэт Саске, как лик небожителя. Наруто широко улыбнулся.

— Я заждался тебя, придурок. Где ты был! — Он поднялся и шагнул ближе к другу.

— Не твоё дело. Где мы, что важнее?

— Я не знаю, — Наруто рассмеялся. 

Пожалуй, только такой глупец, как этот, мог смеяться в подобной ситуации, удрученно подумал Саске и покачал головой. 

— Ну, пойдём.

— Куда? — Саске насторожился. Он долго шёл и, по правде сказать, хотел прийти совсем в иное место, а потому и стремления двигаться куда-то ещё у него не было совсем.

— Как «куда»? Вперёд, конечно же!

— Бестолочь, — Саске вздохнул и опустился на траву, подняв голову.

— Эй!

Наруто сжал кулаки, но быстро остыл, сел рядом.

— Саске... Нам, это... и правда идти надо.

— Сейчас пойдём, — у Саске не было никакого желания спорить, так что через пару минут, которые — хвала высшим силам — удалось провести в тишине, он поднялся.

***

Множество, множество лиг вокруг занимали снега. Лиловые, сиреневые и фиолетовые дали очерчивали горизонт со всех сторон. Небо было тяжелым, низким. Саске казалось, что он в пути вечность. С каждым шагом его простреливал холод. С каждым шагом он все меньше мог разглядеть. У него было чувство, что он шёл не через минуты, а через месяца, года, и с каждым пройденным шагом, с каждым ушедшим годом, ему всё хуже — он уже не различал теней. Саске казалось, что он уже и вовсе забыл, что значит цвет.

Свет и тепло.

Заточенный в собственной слепоте, он не помнил света. Обреченный вечность плутать в снегах, он не помнил тепла. 

Сколько же ещё ему так идти? Сколько ещё стремиться к чему-то?

К чему?

Зачем?

Кем он был в том, настоящем мире? Были у него какие-то цели или нет? Что же... что же там, в настоящем, было?

Было ли это Настоящее?

Спустя три вечности Саске почувствовал тёплый ветерок. Просто вдруг следующий шаг не был обременен снежной крошкой. Он словно перешагнул барьер. Будто «дошёл».

Но зачем, к чему, куда? 

Вот только тут его ждал Наруто.

***

Саске не видел. Чернота кругом была плоской и бесконечной, будто его заперли в коробку без трещин, просветов, возможности вырваться. В какой-то момент стало страшно, что если он продолжит путь, то неизменно натолкнётся на стену. Но Наруто шёл чуть впереди, весело болтая о... о чём? Будто не было трёх долгих лет разлуки, не просто вражды, детской, юношеской и запальной, а действительно с разных сторон баррикады. А, может, и правда, не было? Может, оно всё случилось там, в Настоящем, а они здесь — всего лишь копии, клоны...

— Эй, Саске! — Наруто остановился, завопил восторженно. — Глянь-ка!

Саске повернулся на голос и тоже замер.

— Нет-нет! Ты посмотри! — Наруто вцепился пальцами Саске в локоть, потянул в сторону, и тот вздохнул.

— Я не вижу.

— Так ты внимательней посмотри! — Наруто не хотел слушать. На это Саске улыбнулся с горечью, отдирая от себя пальцы друга, и выпрямился.

— Я слеп, Наруто.

Наруто оцепенел. Саске как будто видел, как с его лица сползает улыбка, радостное чувство, как крепнет недоумение.

— Как? В с... в смысле... слеп?

Они стояли друг против друга, и Саске знал, что Наруто усиленно вглядывается в его живые, но заметно поблекшие глаза. Саске не хотел говорить о своей проблеме. Это было тяжело и неприятно. Потому что теперь Наруто точно выкинет какую-то глупость, просто потому что он — Наруто. 

Тем более, эта слабость, эта слепота, она слишком сближала, была чем-то лишним. Саске не мог забыть, что там, во Внешнем мире, они враги.

— Я ничего не вижу, — повторил Саске, глядя прямо и не видя. Наруто сглотнул и замер. Они стояли, молча, и Саске снова вспомнил те три вечности, проведённые в снегах. Здесь не было снега. Ветер, ласковый и тёплый, едва-едва игрался с кончиками волос.

— Что ж, тогда, — Саске услышал: Наруто растянул губы в широкой, дрожащей улыбке, но голос его был твёрд. Он звучал негромко, но уверенно.

«Наруто, ты...», — потрясенно подумал Саске, но не закончил мысль даже про себя.

— ...тогда я расскажу тебе. Всё, что вижу.

Наруто улыбался, ярко и искренне, как умел улыбаться только он один. Саске знал, что не видит этого, но — остро чувствовал.

— Ну же, возьми мою руку.

Саске стоял, пораженный, вновь очарованный его сиянием, вновь захваченный странной силой его света. Его свет всегда так хорошо оттенял самого Саске. И в этой заколдованности он слабо потянул руку вперёд, не совсем уверенный в этом почти безотчетном действии. Однако его ладонь тут же обхватили тёплые пальцы.

***

Их странствию не было конца. Иногда Саске думал, что почти забыл и начало этого пути — так долго он длился и не завершался. А Наруто неизменно шагал на полшага впереди, уверенно пробиваясь вперёд. И не отпускал руку Саске. Держал крепко и уверенно. И сколько бы Саске не думал вырваться, эти мысли так и обрывались на середине, сломленные теплотой руки Наруто.

И в поведении Наруто не появилось ни грамма такта, нет. Он неосторожно дёргал его за руку, внезапно срывался на бег, что-то приметив. Саске иногда казалось, что Наруто забывал о том, что их руки переплетены, но хватки не ослаблял. Как будто... как будто держать Саске за руку — это что-то естественное для него, нормальное и единственно верное.

И поэтому Саске ничего не предпринимал. Он принимал то, что казалось Наруто правильным. Почему-то в этом мире ему вовсе не хотелось спорить. Он только слушал белый слепящий ветер, который пел одну неизменную песню:

«Чтобы двое держались за руки достаточно того, чтобы держался только один». Это тоже было правильно.

***

Саске думал, что они идут без остановки сто лет, когда Наруто, наконец, устало выдохнул и без предупреждения рухнул в мягкую траву, утягивая за собой и его.

— Уфф, устал! — простонал Наруто, заваливаясь на спину. Саске промолчал, подставляя лицо нежному теплу. Саске не знал причин, но он всё никак не мог насытиться этим теплом и светом. Ему было мало скользящих лучей и ладони Наруто. Ему было мало едва пробивающегося сквозь смеженные веки солнца. Он промёрз насквозь в своём мире снега, и никак не мог оттаять.

— Как думаешь, скоро мы придём? — спросил вдруг Наруто. И Саске хотел было огрызнуться по поводу того, что роль «руководителя» смело взял на себя сам Наруто, что Саске слеп и ничего не видит, но вместо этого ответил неожиданно честно:

— Не знаю. Может, вообще не дойдём.

— Эй! Ты к чему это клонишь? — Наруто резко подскочил, прожигая взглядом ему затылок.

— Только к тому, что, возможно, у нашего пути конца нет, — ухмыльнулся Саске, не оборачиваясь. Наруто фыркнул и тряхнул головой: у него было своё мнение на этот счёт — о том, что где бы они ни были, у их пути есть конец, есть _смысл_. Иначе — зачем бы всё это? И в этом была своя доля правды, но, по мнению Саске, слишком уж ненатуральная.

Может, они вообще идут в неверном направлении? Может, у них никогда и не было общих путей?

***

Наруто, где-то очень глубоко в своём сердце, страшно боялся ответственности, хотя она и сваливалась на него постоянно, хотя он и мечтал стать Хокаге. Наруто не мог с собой ничего поделать — страх того, что он может не оправдать чьи-то надежды, предать кого-то просто потому, что будет не способен что-то сделать... Это пугало его. Раньше, когда он был маленьким — нет. Собственно, потому что и не было в его жизни понятия ответственности. А вот вырос — и появилось. Сразу с уходом Саске из деревни.

И Наруто боялся — обмануть Сакуру, не вернуть Саске... Ему очень часто хотелось забиться в самый тёмный угол, спрятаться. Но он никогда себе такого не позволял. Просто потому, что самое нелюбимое стоит делать дважды — это воспитывает характер.

У Наруто была цель — цель, вперёд мечты стать хокаге и обрести друзей — вернуть Саске. Ведь, в конце концов, Саске всегда оставался для Наруто единственной мерой, единственной неизменной частью вселенной, на которую он мог положиться. Даже то, что сейчас, в разгорающейся трагедии, в наступающей войне, они были по разные стороны — это ничего не меняло. Они по-прежнему оставались связанными, близкими друг другу душами. Они по-прежнему оставались собой: Саске и Наруто.

И в какой-то мере Наруто привык следовать за Саске, быть всегда догоняющим. Сейчас, когда их роли внезапно сменились, Наруто чувствовал неловкость и эту смущающую _ответственность_. И он крепко сжимал руку доверившегося ему человека. И уверенно видел дорогу вперёд.

***

Когда Наруто вдруг замедлил шаг, Саске запаниковал. С последнего привала, судя по ощущениям, прошло совсем немного, так почему же Наруто вдруг остановился? Из этого следовало только то, что дороги не стало. Как тогда — Саске припомнил, — когда вдруг снега, окружающие его, вмиг исчезли, сменившись сияющим склоном.

Он хотел спросить «что случилось?», но замер. Его пронизывал холод, как солнечные лучи пронизывали воздух — Саске был полон этим холодом: безбрежным, безжизненным, безнадёжным.

В горле поселился острый комок, и Саске сглотнул в попытке его прогнать.

— Ну, чего ты встал? — грубо спросил он, надеясь скрыть внутреннюю дрожь. Неужели — конец, конец их бесконечному пути?

— Да так, прости, — легкомысленно откликнулся Наруто. — Небо красивое.

Он дёрнулся, даже потянул Саске за руку, заставив сделать ещё шаг к себе, но потом расслабился. 

— Ты знаешь, здесь оно кажется мне таким... ммм, как бы сказать? — Наруто нелепо засмеялся, покачнув их сцепленными руками. — Чёрт! Ты бы точно нашёл, что сказать! Ну, ты просто не представляешь, оно такое здесь... голубое. Как в Конохе. Помнишь, какое там небо? Я почему-то нигде больше такого не видел.

Наруто снова засмеялся — как-то неловко, будто молчание Саске тяготило его.

— Знаешь, когда мы были в стране Ветра, я почти не видел тамошнего неба — оно и понятно, там всё песчаные бури, ветер... Но оно там тусклое. Так странно. 

Саске фыркнул.

— И долго ты так стоять собрался, рассматривая небо?

— А? Да нет. Прости.. 

Саске дёрнул головой.

— Если ты хочешь, мы можем снова остановиться, и ты вдоволь налюбуешься, — с неприязнью предложил он. Саске чувствовал, что близится конец. Он не знал, чему конец: путешествию, дороге или их совместному заблуждению, и потому ему делалось очень страшно. Он стыдился этого страха, прятал его как можно глубже, но ничего поделать не мог — ему хотелось отсрочить неизбежное.

Наруто согласился.

***

— Эй, Саске, — как-то несмело позвал Наруто. Саске насторожился.

— Что?

— Как ты думаешь, вот это место... То есть, где мы?

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, есть ли у этого места название, — он стушевался и недовольно цокнул языком: — в общем, не важно.

Саске усмехнулся.

— Я не знаю его названия, — задумчиво проговорил он, — но это место неотделимо от настоящего.

— Почему? — недоумённо поинтересовался Наруто, подавшись ближе, будто бы в желании расслышать ещё не прозвучавший ответ.

— Я... _чувствую_.

— А?

— Я точно знаю, что это — не сон и не гендзюцу. И не какая-то техника. Эта реальность. Не знаю, почему, но она существует рядом с нашим настоящим. 

Саске задумывался об этом ещё в самое первое время, когда только встретил Наруто. Ему всё происходящее казалось странным, и для собственного спокойствия он нашёл необходимый ответ в собственных инстинктах шиноби. Почему Наруто заинтересовался таким важным вопросом только сейчас, оставалось загадкой.

«Потому что балбес», — привычно отмахнулся Саске. И произнёс, завершая свою мысль:

— Другой вопрос, почему мы сюда попали.

***

В какой-то момент Саске ощутил тревогу. Этот мир — мир их странствий — был беспечным, светлым и полным какой-то тягучей неги. Сначала Саске чувствовал тепло и некоторую непричастность к творящемуся здесь уюту, но потом понял: это не гостеприимный мир отвергает его, это сама сущность Саске отказывается принимать этот мир. И вот тогда чувство опасности захлестнуло с головой.

Саске ничего не видел, а Наруто начинал всё чаще останавливаться, отвлекаться, будто ему невмоготу было идти дальше.

Это пугало. Вдруг они... не дойдут? Вдруг им _не суждено_ дойти?

— Что такое, Саске? — лениво спросил Наруто, кусая сорванный колосок. — Ты какой-то особенно мрачный.

— Нам нужно двигаться вперёд, Наруто.

— Конечно. Вот сейчас посидим немного и пойдём.

— Нет. Сейчас, — резко сказал Саске. И поднялся. Наруто только недоумённо глянул на него.

— Эй, Саске, ты чего?

— Поднимайся. Неужели ты не чувствуешь, как эта реальность подавляет? Наше место не здесь.

Наруто вставать не спешил, он помолчал, а затем вздохнул непривычно серьёзно.

— Знаешь, Саске... Я тут подумал. Помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что мы, ну, можем не дойти? Что конца нет?

Саске замер, весь натянутый до предела, обратившийся в слух.

— Ну, и вот, я подумал, что, может, так и есть? Может, мы, в самом деле, не можем дойти до чего-то определённого просто потому, что нам... не до чего доходить? У этого пути нет цели?

Голос Наруто звучал как-то подавленно. И у Саске в жилах совсем замёрзла кровь под напором внутреннего льда и этой несвойственной Наруто подавленности.

Этот Наруто не походил на настоящего.

Саске замер, как перед броском. Он вдруг кое-что понял.

***

Наруто было стыдно признаваться, но в какой-то момент он почувствовал это — безверье. Никогда в нём ещё не жило с такой уверенностью и силой чувство, что положение безысходно, замкнуто и невозвратно. Наруто пытался с этим бороться, но тщетно. Странная слабость захлёстывала его сознание, и ему бы хотелось попросить помощи у Саске. Допустить бессилие чуть большее, чем обуяло его на самом деле. Но как он мог? Саске не было дела до его, Наруто, нерешительности. И он молчал, пока мысли сами не выплеснулись из него словами.

И он очень боялся реакции Саске, потому что... Ну, это ведь именно Саске предположил, что у их пути нет цели и смысла, что их пути — не существует. А он редко ошибался в таких выводах.

Но Саске молчал, и Наруто не хотелось на него смотреть.

Пока этот ублюдок не хмыкнул в своей надменной манере, и не бросил:

— Я соврал.

Наруто удивлённо посмотрел на него, по-прежнему стоящего чуть впереди, так, что не разглядеть лица.

— Что...

— Я говорю, что соврал тебе тогда, придурок. Я знаю, куда мы идём.

— Но... ты ведь, — растерянно пробормотал Наруто, а Саске резко обернулся, что Наруто смог чётко рассмотреть черты негодования на его лице.

— То, что я слеп, не значит, что я не могу видеть этот путь. И, повторяю, я точно знаю, куда надо идти!

Он раздражённо тряхнул головой и с неохотой протянул ему руку.

— Ну, поднимайся уже.

Наруто широко улыбнулся и ухватился за протянутую ладонь. Он вдруг понял, что так неосторожно посмел отпустить Саске и не заметить этого. 

Теперь в их рукопожатии вёл именно Саске, и все было так, как должно.

***

_Мир болезненно срастается, вмиг заживляя мгновенный разлом от соприкосновения, и их, виновников раскола, раскидывает в разные стороны._

_И оба, несмотря на то, что они вернулись всё же в настоящий мир, абсолютно уверены, что, сколько бы путей перед ними ни появилось, у них всегда будет один — общий. С тёплым солнцем и переплетёнными руками. Нужно только дойти._


End file.
